Soul Tournement
by Takune Lamorose
Summary: The BeyBlade's tournement are usually win battles, win the tournement, and win a prize. But not this one......This one you risk even more than losing your BitBeast, you lose your soul. PLZ review....
1. Introduction

My second FanFic...........Hurrah!!!  
  
Whatever.......PLZ R+R  
  
Thank ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: Introduction  
  
A young boy, about 16 years of age, appeared for the bottem of his hood. "Naoko, are you ready?" he said. A young girl, 16 years of age, suddenly appeared from the shadows. "Yes Takune, I am." She said.  
  
The raven haired girl walked up to him and said "Come on, let's go." They both walked out of the temple and they saw two more boys. "Andrew!?! Heroe!?! What are you doing here!?!" Takune said. "I have invited them, just like old times." Naoko said.  
  
"Well, you could have told me. Now why are they here?" he asked egarly. "Well, there is another BeyBlade tournement.......and I was wondering if........" she suddenly stopped. "Wondering if the SoulBladers would join the tournement." Takune interupted.  
  
"Well we did win the World ChampionShip two years ago..." Naoko said. The young boys, age of 15 were no longer quiet. "Takune? Well......umm........me and Andrew think that this is a good idea. You know, the gathering of good friends again supporting each other in a BeyBattle. Well if you don't want to, you don't have too....." Heroe said.  
  
Takune smiled, "Well I guess it would be good for all of us. Ok then, I'll do it." he said. "Thanks Takune. Hey what happened anyway? You know that whole not talking thing?" Andrew asked. "I don't know, I forgot. Do you guys remember what happened?" Takune asked looking at Naoko and Heroe. " No, no one does..." Naoko said.  
  
"So anyway, Naoko when does the tournement start?" Andrew asked. "It's starts tomorrow, at 9:00 a.m., so get your beyblades ready." she said. "Ok tomorrow at 7:00 we will meet here again." Takune said. "Ok" all three of them said. They all went walking into the sunset heading home, excited about tomorrow's tournement.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So how do you like it?  
  
PLZ remember to R+R  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. The Start Of The Soul Tournement

Man I'm bored .......  
  
But I have to write this anyway....So now i'm entertained  
  
PLZ R+R  
  
Thank you ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: The Start Of The Soul Tournement  
  
A young man appeared out of no where........."I see you've all made it here, well Naoko, now what do we do?" Takune said. "Well, we have to go to the airport and fly to the unknown islands..." she said. "Well done!! Now how the hell do we get the tickets!?!" Takune said. "Well, me uncle works at the airport.....so he gave all of us free tickets to the island." Andrew said.  
  
"Oh in that cause, shall we get going?" Heroe asked. All of them walked and walked for about ten min. until they reached a deserted airport with only about 32 people they saw walking up and down. "I guess those are our opponents." Andrew said. They all went into the airport, went up to the only counter there and Naoko asked "Umm........Airplane to the Unknown Islands for the tournement?"  
  
Naoko flashed all of their tickets and the lady said "Come this way please." They walked until they reached a Elevator door. The woman flashed her i.d card at the machine and the door opened. Beyond the door was a little path heading towords the airplane. "All bladers heading towords the Unknown Islands please start boarding the plane now." The captain said outside the airplane.  
  
Naoko and Takune sat next to each other, while Andrew and Heroe were next to each other behind them. All of the BeyBladers boarded and the plane was about to start. "Oh man, i'm a land lover and I don't like to fly." Takune said. "Oh come on Takune, it's not that bad." Naoko said. The plane started and they were heading towards the Islands. Takune went back to sleep since he was tired, Naoko read a magazine titled Yu-Gi-Oh. Andrew and Heroe went to playing there Game Boys.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
On the other side of the airplane were the most popular team of the world, the BeyBreakers...........  
  
~Back To The Soul Bladers~  
  
The flight took about two hours, but it was worth it. When the Soul Bladers got off the airplane an old lady was directly blocking there way. "Welcome to the Unkown Islands, my name is Andrea and I will be your guide for the time being. Please all the people that came for the Soul Tournement follow me...." she said. "The tournement rules are simple, each teamm has four players and there are eight teams in total. Each time your team faces another team in a BeyBattle a computer will picked one of the players on your team to battle. That battle will determine if you move on in the tournement or be disqualified. These are the rules, thank you for participating in this tournement." the old lady said.  
  
By the time Andrea was done talking they had all reached a large building. "Wow." Heroe said. "Now this is the place where you will be sleeping and spending the nights until the tournement is over. If you get disqualified you will be sent back by plane." Andrea said. They followed Andrea into the building until they reached a large stadiun. "Now you now the rules, in ten mintues come back here for you can be picked and then battle in your first BeyBattle of the tournement." she said. "You've all recived a room card.....Please find your room and put all you luggage in their, then come back here. Good luck to you all." Andrea said. The SoulBladers walked until they reached their room. Naoko swiped the card in the slot and the door opened. When they went in they saw a mini refigerater, and four beds. the unpacked their luggage and went back to the stadium. "Here is the begginning of this new tournement........" Takune said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So how do you like it  
  
PLZ let it be good..........  
  
PLZ remember to R+R.....^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. The First Battle Of The Tournement

PLZ R+R  
  
Don't worry this story is not boring  
  
Thank You ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: The First Batlle Of The Tournement  
  
~Takune's POV~  
  
Andrea scares me.......It's weird enough that our old team, The Soul Bladers is back in action. But that's not all, how did Naoko know where to find me.....?? Well at least we're friends again, you know me, Andrew, Heroe, and Naoko. It's weird, it was like Naoko was forced to meet me again......No that did not happen!! I won't belive that........Oh well, I am just happy that we are friends again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Takune stop daydreaming the computer is picking the teams that are going to battle first." Naoko said. Takune snapped out of it and looked at the computer (wide screen computer, not the regular ones..) and it showed:  
  
First Battle _______________________________________________________________________  
^ ^  
^ ^  
The Pyshics VS. Soul Bladers  
  
"The Soul Bladers Vs. The Pyshics Team, that will be the first match!!" Andrea said. "Now I will pick one person on the team to battle......Ok it's Naoko vs. Kane!!!!!!" Andrea said. "Good luck Naoko." Takune said. "Thanks.." she said. Naoko and Kane followed Andrea until they reached two doors...one in the left and one in the right. "Ok Kane go in the door on the right and Naoko go in the door on the left." Andrea said. Naoko entered the left door and followed the path. She walked until she reached another door and then she opened it. She found herself looking at a small stadium (alittle bigger than the regular ones) and on the other side looking at Kane. Naoko looked round and she saw rows of seats. She found her team. Naoko sighed and walked foward..............  
  
"Ok, BeyBladers are you ready?" DJ (the ref.) appeared out of the floor. Naoko and Kane both nodded and got they BeyBlades ready. Both of them put up their launchers and they blades. "THREE......TWO.......ONE........LET IT RIP!!!!!!!!" DJ yelled. With a flash both Cyber Dragoon, and Naoko's Dranzer Gamma were on the stadium............  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Information:  
  
You guys thought that Kai was theonly one that had a Dranzer,but Naoko has one too........The only thing that is different is that all of Dranzer's parts are the color red........plus this dranzer (the bitbeast) is more powwerful than Kai's (MAYBE....you will find out soon) and the power level is Gamma that is why it is called Dranzer Gamma....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the launch both of the Beys where on the stadium crashing into one another......."Dranzer attack!!!!" Naoko yelled. And with a thrust Dranzer broke the tie that the Beys had..........but Kane stayed quiet........Cyber Dragoon jumped into air and landed directly on top of dranzer........"No!!!" Naoko yelled.........  
  
"Cyber Dragoon Perfect Delete!!" Kane yelled. The bitbeast suddenly started glowing and Cyber Dragoon charged at drazer.............CLASH!!!!!......"Oh my the stadium started moving!" DJ said. With a loud crash Dranzer flew out of the staduim, but Naoko did not give up....."Dranzer get back in there..." Naoko said..........Dranzer stopped in mid air and headed back towards the stadium...."Oh my, the would have been a lost but the BeyBlade did not touch the floor." DJ said....  
  
Dranzer landed in the stadium and started spinning around Cyber Dragoon....."Now Dranzer...Volcanoe Emmission!!" Naoko yelled.......now this time both blades were glowing and both monsters were fighting against each other.......a red glowed shined from the top of Dranzer and it started to charge at Cyber Dragoon....with that Cyber Dragoon started to lose speed......  
  
"Yes!!! Keep on Dranzer" Naoko yelled.........."Now final blow!!!!" Naoko yelled......"NO!!!!!!! Cyber Dragoon!!!" Kane yelled. With a thrust Dranzer Gamma hit Cyber Dragoon and finally Cyber Dragoon stopped spinning........The battle between both beast ended. "Yes I won..." Naoko said.. But something weird happened the bit beast disappeared from Kane's BeyBlade, and Kane fell on the floor.........  
  
"What happened..." Naoko said. Everyone did not notice what happened and left (Expect for the Soul Bladers and the Pyshics)  
  
Naoko went to the other side of the stadium, followed by Takune, Andrew, Heroe, and the rest of the Pyshics team.... "What happened??" Takune asked. "I don't know." Naoko said........"But I know what happened, he lost his soul....." a lady said......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So how do you like it........  
  
PLZ remember to R+R  
  
Thank you all....^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Keeper Of The Souls

PLZ R+R  
  
Thank you all that have reviewed me....PLZ R+R  
  
Thank You ^_^ _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Characters Talking (Not a Chapter)  
  
Takune: (the yami) Hey you people...Thank you all for reviewing Takune's story...Oh I forgot to tell you i'm not the author of the story...This is Takune's yami speaking and i'm the one in the story....Thank you all...^_^  
  
Naoko: Takune your 2 sweet..You have got to tell them just to read the story!!! I've been telling you that for the pass four days....! Anyway...I'm Naoko and i'm really nice in the story but I am not nice in real life......Luv Ya People....Thank You...^_^  
  
Andrew: Hey you people out there reading this...I'm a really smart kind just like Kenny except I don't have a computer that scans BeyBlades...Sorry :(...But anyway I like to thank the author Takune for putting me in his story...Thank You all..^_^  
  
Heroe: Don't you just hate Andrew.....well I do...But not in that type of way.....sometimes he is too smart and that is very annoying...I just telling you if you wanted to know...Anyway I love all types of anime you can think of..Inuyasha, Yu Gi Oh, and of course BeyBlade!!!  
  
Andrea: Hey you young people out there reading this....Anyway i'm not old in real life...Ok just to let you know!!Anyway I don't know what BeyBlade really is but Takune put me in the sorry anyway...But the only anime I really like is Inuyasha....^_^  
  
Takune: (the author) Hey you people......i'm the author not the yami and just to let you know these people in my story are real people that I know except that I put different names ...you know how it is they would kill me....anyway hope you like the story....oh and in this chapter a new character is going to be out in.....Thank you for all the reviews hope you like my stories......^_^ _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 4: The Keeper Of The Souls  
  
"What who said that?" Takune said......A lady appeared from out of the walls.."He has lost his soul..." she said. "How do you know that?" Naoko asked. "Well i'm Akira the keeper of the souls." she said. "Your the keeper of the souls.....But in the rules it said nothing about losing your soul if you lose a battle...." Andrew said. "Yeah but that is one thing that they forgot to put....oh and Andrea had nothing to do with this if your thinking it." Akira said.  
  
"So what do you do with the souls...?" Heore asked. "Well I keep them of course...and I can't give them back..." Akira said. "But where do you keep the souls...?" Andrew asked. Akira showed all of the 7 kids a lantern that had a green glow to them......inside of it were people's souls..."OK i'm sorry I asked..." Andrew said under his breath."But.........we........lost..........a.....teamate...." Goki said for the pychics team. All of them looked so scared. "Excuse me...the pyshics team you are disqualified go to your room and get ready." Andrea walked up to them and said. The pyshics team took Kane's body with them just in case he would come back....and they left following Andrea...the SoulBladers were watching the pyshics when they where leaving. When they turned to see Akira again she was gone!!  
  
"WHAT!! Where did she go!?!" Takune said. All four of them walked to the seats to watch the others battles....ONE by one the battles went on..one team won and the other team lose players soul..Naoko could'nt stand it and started to cry..By now everyone know's what is going on..and the four teams that won the first round were all scared. Andrea walked to the stadium when the first round was over..."Please clam down....The first round is over and the four teams that won are going to the semifinals....I suggest that you go get something to eat and then go to sleep...Tomorrow we have a big day ahead of us" Andrea said.  
  
The SoulBladers were not hungry and went directly to bed....... _______________________________________________________________________  
  
So how do you like it??? Yeah Yeah Yeah this chapter is really shory put the next one is much longer.....Thank you ^_^ _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Character's Talking:  
  
Takune:(The Author) So how do you like it.......Yeah I know that it is a bit short but the next chapter is much longer...PLZ don't get mad at me ......Thank You all..^_^  
  
Akira: Hahahaha!!!!! I'm the soul keeper....i'm not evil (maybe) but I don't want you guys to hate me...PLZ don't hate me ..........Thank you all ^_^  
  
Andrea: Again i'm not really old and i'm not evil....^_^  
  
Takune: (Yami) I hope you like the story.....^_^  
  
Naoko: I hate you all ....just kidding....... but in real life I really would......Thank you for reading...^_^  
  
Andrew and Heroe: Don't say anything and just read the story!!!!! _______________________________________________________________________ 


	5. The Semifinals

PLZ R+R  
  
Remember that this is a fiction.......  
  
Thank You ^_^ _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Charater's Talking:  
  
Naoko: Yeah another chappie!!!!!! I hate Takune........PLZ remember to read and to R+R.........^_^  
  
Takune: (yami) Hey ya'll....Whatever i'm so bored........oh well just to tell you that this chapter is really good...you can trust me...^_^  
  
Akira: Man.......i'm not in this chapter..........I hate you Takune......:- (  
  
Andrea: Remember i'm not really OLD!!!!!!! ^_^  
  
Andrew and Heroe: PLZ just Read!!!! ^_^  
  
Takune: (the author) Hope you like the story.................................^_^  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 5: The Semifinals  
  
As the soulbladers woke up the next morning they headed down for the semifinals....again they did not eat, they were determined to win for, none of them will lose their soul.......So they walked until they found the stadium. They sat down, they were waiting for Andrea.....and of course she appeared.  
  
"Welcome four teams....today is the day of the semifinals!!! Ok you know how it is and the first team to battle is Team USA Vs. The Soul Bladers.....and it's Andrew from the Souls B. and Eddy from the USA team....let the battle begin...  
  
Eddy and Andrew found them-selfs in the stadiuum facing each other.  
  
Again DJ appeared out of the for....."BeyBladers are you done with your final adjustments?" he said...Both the bladers nodded and got their launchers ready. "THREE......TWO.......ONE........LET IT RIP!!!!!" DJ said. In a flash Eddy's Trypio and Andrew's Draciel Gamma were on the stadium. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Information:  
  
Again Max is not the only one with a Draciel and Andrew's Draciel power level is Gamma...Hope you enjoy the story............Oh and Draciel gamma's parts are the color purple not green...^_^ _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Trypio was launching power hits one after another, and draciel wasn't doing anything. But Andrew didn't give up...."Draciel heavy viper wall!!" Andrew yelled and then Draciel stopped moving but kept on spinning. One by one Trypio kept hitting Draciel, but Draciel's wall was too powerful so instead of Draciel recieving damage Trypio was. "Trypio, Spin Drive!!" Eddy yelled. Then Trypio was spinning so fast that it started to fly, then Trypio slammed right into Draciel....This time Draciel almost stopped spinning.  
  
"Draciel go!!" Andrew yelled. A bright glowed shined from the top of the Bey and Draciel was back to full power. "Oh you want to fight power with power go Trypio!!" Eddy said, a bright glow shined from the top of the yellow beyblade......and right then the battle between the monsters began..."GO!!" both Eddy and Andrew said and both blades came charging at each other and a tie was present.  
  
Draciel gave a thrust which broke the tie....then Trypio would make the tie again. "Draciel FINAL BLOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Andrew yelled. With a final thrust Trypio started to lose speed. "No I will not give up, Trypio, Spin Drive!!" Eddy said. Trypio did what it was suppose to do, it spinned so fast that it started flying. This time when Trypio tried to hit Draciel it missed. "Draciel Heavy Viper Wall!" Andrew said, and once more Draciel stopped moving and started to work on defense. Trypio tried to break the wall but ended up in a failure.  
  
Both BeyBlades were evenly matched, so it seemed that it was going to end up in a draw......but none of the beybladers would give up. "Trypio fly!" Eddy said. But that was the mistake he made...."Draciel spiral launch!" Andrew said. With that, Draciel started to spin in the stadium, then it started to fly........when it was flying it was spinning like a tornadoe.....then Draciel headed towards Trypio, and with that Draciel was hitting Trypio in the air from every corner. With that Trypio flew out of the stadium. The batte between the two monsters ended.  
  
"No!! I lost!!" Eddy said.......moments later he fell.......Andrew knew that he lost his soul. Andrew looked at the beyblade and found that the bitbeast disappeared....."I'm so sorry..I can't belive that I did that....Eddy I will get your soul back!" Andrew sobbed.  
  
Of course Andrew went back to the seats with his team. They were very sad that another person lost their soul. The other battles were the same. One team won and the other....well you know what happens......  
  
Andrea appeared to say something. "Congraulations to the two teams that have survived....Today in the back we will host the finals..." she said.  
  
With that Takune looked at who the other team was......."Oh no..." he said.....you'll never belive what team he saw..... _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Naoko: Another chapter down.......I hope you guys like it......^_^  
  
Takune: (Yami) Thank you all...PLZ R+R the Author's story...  
  
Andrew and Heroe: Thank you all that read!!!!  
  
Andrea: I'm not that old!!  
  
Akira: I want to be in another chapter!!!!  
  
Takune: (Author) PLZ R+R my story...^_^ 


	6. The Finals Part 1

PLZ R+R  
  
Don't worry this story is not boring  
  
Thank You ^_^ _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Takune: (Author) Hey!! I have been informed that the whole story I spelled tournament, tournement (NAOKO!).....SO anyway just for one little letter, Naoko.....wow...I bet you no one even noticed....NOAKO!!!!!!!! o_O  
  
Naoko: Hey!! It's not my fault that you can't spell....  
  
Takune: Oh yeah want me to kill you.........  
  
Naoko: Try it.......  
  
Takune: OK!! *Runs after Naoko*  
  
Naoko: *runs around the room....* Help!! Someone HELP ME!!!  
  
Takune: *Finally gets Naoko and starts to choke her.....*  
  
Naoko:............*Dies* X_X  
  
Takune: Hahahahahahahahahaha!!!! See if you can tell me again if I can't spell...*Kicks Naoko*  
  
Naoko: *Comes back to life for a second* YOU CAN'T SPELL!!!!  
  
Takune: *Starts to kick Naoko harder* WHY WON'T YOU DIE!!!!!!!!  
  
Naoko: *stays there with her tounge out* :-r  
  
Takune: Yea!!! I killed Naoko......my dream has come true.......*winks at the camera*  
  
*Backround song starts to play: I belive I can kill.....Naoko...I belive I can kill......Naoko.....Over and over again....Naoko....But the fun has not ended....Naoko!!!!!*  
  
Andrew: You better clean up this blood....*winks at the camera*  
  
Camera Guy: Oh no they spotted us......RUN!!!!!!! *starts to run out of the house like crazy...*  
  
Andrew: I will find out where you live anyway....don't try to run away from me!!! *Starts to run after the camera Guy....* _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 6: The Finals Part 1  
  
So anyway Takune looked at what team they were going to battle next......You'll never belive what he saw (actually yes you will) The BeyBreakers....he saw Kai, Tyson, Max, and Rei.  
  
They soul bladers walked out of the stadium....they went to go get something to eat..(finally) After about two hours of eating (yes they ate that much) they were heading out back to go to the finals.  
  
Andrea was there (as always) waiting for both teams to come. Takune looked around and saw a bigger stadium than the one inside. Plus he also saw the bey breakers......"Hello to you all, again..Please take a seat." Andrea said.  
  
"Now....this time all of you will battle.....just to let you know..." Andrea said. Everyone looked at a computer that came out of the floor. "Ok the battles are........Andrew Vs. Max............Naoko Vs. Kai.....Heroe Vs. Rei.....and Takune Vs. Tyson........Good Luck to you all.......Now Max and Andrew please get up here." she said.  
  
Max and Andrew went to the Stadium and turned to face each other...........DJ agained appeared out of no where......Both Bladers got the launchers ready....."THREE........TWO........ONE......LET IT RIP!!!!!!!!!!!!" DJ said.  
  
This time it was no flash when both beys hit the stadium it was a bolt...(REMEMBER that it is a Battle with Draciel Vs. Draciel Gamma...both Draciels...) Both beys were hitting one another with the most powerful hits anyone has ever seem.....so it seemed that no one was going to win...and it was going to end up in a draw.  
  
DJ could not speak he was shocked from the power that both beys had.....but still he was watching with wonder. The soulbladers and the beybreakers were not surpised of the power that the beys had...they had seen it before and will never forget it....  
  
With so much power how could they lose.....well since Draciel Gamma was on a much higher level it broke the tie and it seemed that Andrew was going to win...but the battle was not going to finish yet...Max would not give up that easy....  
  
One by one both beys kept hitting each other but it seemed like none of them was getting any damage. None of them were anyway.......But one by one both Max and Andrew would not give up...they had too much to risked for just one battle......so the battle continued...  
  
"Go Draciel!" Max yelled and with that Draciel was more powerful than Draciel Gamma.....so now it seemed like Draciel was going to win.......but like always Andrew would not give up......  
  
"Draciel" he said....now Draciel Gamma was more powerful than Draciel........until.........something happened Draciel Gamma stopped spinning but kept up standing up..."What Draciel????" Andrew said.....  
  
With a flash Draciel Gamma was moving without spinning.......but Takune knew what happened.."Andrew! Draciel Gamma is spinning so fast that it looks like its not spinning at all...that's how powerful Draciel is!!" he said.  
  
Everyone was surpised...even the SoulBladers and BeyBreakers were surpised..of the power that Draciel Gamma had...So then..."Draciel attack Heavy Viper Wall..." Andrew said...so then a purple wall appeared from every side of Draciel Gamma.......and Max's Draciel hit the wall and went out of the stadium....  
  
"NO!!!!!" Max said.........he fell on the floor...he lost his soul..The BeyBreakers were sad but they did not give up not just yet....  
  
The Next Battle was Rei Vs. Heroe _______________________________________________________________________ Hey you guys sorry I have not updated in a long time I have Project to do.....So I hope you like Part 1 one the finals...R+R ^_^ 


End file.
